Not An Ordinary Nightmare
by jade1982
Summary: Sometimes when someone is ill it changes how others behave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Title: Not An Ordinary Nightmare

Author: Jade1982

Summary:

Sirius Black awoke with a start, wiping the recently broken cold sweat from his brow. He couldn't figure out what had woken him, but he knew something had. Not that he got much sleep these days anyways. With the state of things, living in Grimauld Place. At least now more members of the Order were here to keep him company.

Even Severus Snape he growled. Sirius had had to restrain himself this evening when he found out Snape would be spending the night, for which reason he knew nothing of. Just two doors down as well, Sirius thought, shuddering.

A creaking noise suddenly brought Sirius out of this dark thoughts, causing him to remember that he'd been woken up suddenly by something. He sighed. It must be at least 3am, by now mostly all the order should be in bed.

He had been the last one to turn in for the night. Lupin, McGonagall, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and of course Snape, had all turned in before him.

Minerva was in the room adjacent to his own. Sirius thought about Minerva for a moment. She had always been so good to him as his teacher, always supportive and kind, with her no-nonsense personality she tried to keep him in line at Hogwarts, most of the time doing a good job. She'd been an influential part of his life, and he had to admit, she was precious to him.

It was probably just Kreacher running around as usual, but Sirius decided whatever "noise" woke him up warranted investigation during these times.

Groaning, he stepped out of bed and stumbled out of his room, staring into the dark hall.

Then he heard it. A very distinct sound- a whimper. A terrified, cold and lonely whimper. Coming from Minerva's room.

Sirius gasped. "Minerva!"

He grasped the doorknob, attempting in vain to turn it. It was jammed. Another whimper sounded from beneath the door, this one louder and more frightened.

"Minerva! Are you all right?"

"Open the door!"

He stood back, aiming his wand at the door. "Aloha Mora!"

The door swung open with ease, banging hard against the wall. Sirius was surprised no one else has woken up.

"Lumos," he said, entering the room.

"Oh Merlin...Minerva, Minerva..." Sirius whispered.

McGonagall was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The covers were in a tangled mess on the floor. She lay there shivering, dressed only in a white slip nightgown, her long hair was loose and tangled about the pillow. Tears streaked her face, falling from terrified green eyes.

He rushed to her side, climbing onto the bed beside her. This was his former teacher, and it was time to help her as she had helped him.

"Minerva?" He called gently. She was just staring at the ceiling, not responding. He touched her cheek, caressing it gently. "Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream."

Minerva stiffened suddenly at his touch, recoiling in terror, her hands gripping the sheets.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She cried, gasping and choking.

Sirius knew something was terribly wrong; Minerva obviously wasn't afraid of him, and this wasn't an ordinary nightmare.

She arched her back and began to convulse violently. Sirius's heart began to pound rapidly in his chest. "Minerva! Stay with me!" He grabbed both her arms and pinned them tightly to the mattress on her sides to steady her.

"NO", she shrieked, "GET OFF OF ME!" She struggled against him, squirming so that Sirius had to resort to using his knees to pinn her upper legs down.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

A loud, dark and cold voice echoed through the room. A voice Sirius didn't want to hear. Severus Snape had burst into the room. He was clad in his dark sleeping robes, which Sirius thought looked much like his everday robes.

Severus was frozen in the doorway, a look of shock and anger in his dark eyes, and Sirius had to admit, the situation didn't look good for someone who had just walked in.

"What the hell are you doing to her? Get off of her!" Severus strode over to the bed, grabbing Sirius and tossing him to the side.

He crawled onto the mattress next to Minerva and pulled her into his arms in one swift movement. Sirius, who had expected her to fight off Snape as well, was surprised when she threw her arms around Snape's neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Shh...Minerva...shh...he can't hurt you now, its okay, I'm here. He held her close and stroked her back gently. He rested his lips on top of her head, whispering soothingly to her.

As gentle as he was being with Minerva, he was being viscous with Sirius. He glared at him, a look of pure rage that terrified Sirius.

A/N: Read and review! Let me know what you think  Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The character belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Part 2

"Severus, please, I wasn't trying to hurt her. I heard whimpering coming from her room, i came here and she began to have some sort of seizure. I was just trying to help her," Sirius began. 

"Don't even say anything, Black, I'll deal with you later," Snape snarled. "If you ever touch her again I will kill you." 

"No..." 

The soft, weak voice distracted both men. "No," Minerva whispered hoarsely, "Severus, it's okay, he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to help me, like you were. I...I don't know what was wrong with me. I...it was like I was...possessed."

She reached out a shaky hand towards Sirius. "Its okay, Sirius, I know you weren't trying to hurt me."

Sirius cautiously stepped towards her, taking a hold of her outstretched hand.

"Well...if you say so..." Snape grumbled. He released Minerva from his arms so she was sitting in between Sirius and himself on the bed. 

"What happened Minerva?" Asked Sirius.

Minerva just stared into space for a moment. "I don't know...just that I didn't have control of my body. I...I couldn't move, something took over me." She began to tremble slightly. 

"What's going on in here?"

Lupin had entered the room, a surprised look on his tired face. It must have seemed very odd indeed to find a tear streaked Minerva nestled between Snape and Sirius, holding onto Sirius's hand and clad only in a white nightgown.

Sirius grabbed a blanket and draped it over her shoulders, motioning for Remus to come closer. He explained everything to a concerned-looking Lupin, whos eyes grew larger and larger.

"What is it Remus?" Minerva asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I think I know what's going on here," Remus began.

A/N: Well, I'm not trying to make the characters too out of character, but I think Snape would be angry at Sirius for trying to hurt Minerva. Well, let me know what you think, read and review. Thanks so


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Part 3

A/N Yeah, so, it kinda changes to MM/RL and MM/SB, but its still MM/SS

Remus motioned towards Snape. "Snape, I'm going to need to speak to you in the hall."

Snape stood up slowly, glancing back at Minerva and Sirius, who gave Remus a nervous glance.

"Sirius, you stay with her, we'll be right back."

Severus followed Remus out into the hall, staring at him, a look of concern etched across his face. "What is it?" He asked solomely.

"I've seen this before, and it's not good," Remus said in a hushed, concerned voice. "She's just going to get worse...she's been...she's..."

"Oh for Merlin sakes spit it out!" Snape spat impatiently. 

"Well, she' sort of been possessed, but not really. She's been touched by something dark, and now it's lingering within her, making her ill. It's like an infection that spreads, which is why she'll get worse.

"She's been acting as though something is after her, trying to hurt her. She seem's terrified. I was awoken by her screaming. When i burst into the room- there was Sirius trying to restrain her--Merlin, I thought he was trying to kill her himself." Severus explained.

Remus head jerked up at Snape's comment, and he slowly regained his composure, nodding. "Yes, hallucinations are common, there is no actual demon possessing her, but the remnants of what it left behind."

"She seems relatively sane at the moment," Snape noted.

"Yes, attacks come and go. I need a potion from you, i believe its called, moon...moon--"

"Moonflower?" 

"Thats the one"

"That takes three days to brew! What can we do for her during that time, will, will she be okay?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

After a period of silence he spoke. "Yes, eventually. But during the course of three days she's going completley lose control of what is reality. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. "It's going to be rough on her, really rough. I hope she can take it, shes not so young you know."

Snape swallowed hard, glancing back into the room at Minerva and Sirius. Minerva was sleeping for the moment, tucked in under the covers; Sirius in the chair beside the bed, watching her intently. Severus couldn't stand the thought of losing Minerva, she meant a lot to him and he cared for her.

He remembered that awful day during his 5th year, when Black and Potter had tormented him, his worst memory. He had wanted to go to her for help, he felt he could talk to her, she would listin. But he never did, something he regretted.

He turned back towards Remus. "I'll get on the potion," was all he said as he darted down the hall, his dark robes billowing behind him, on his way to Hogwarts.

Remus re-entered the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He quietly explained everything to a worried Sirius.

"We're going to have to really take care of her, or she won't make it. Snape is brewing a potion at Hogwarts, but it will take three days." 

He reached his arm out and gently stroked Minerva's brow. "Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

We'll take care of you," he whispered. 

The night slowly dwindled on, and Minerva slept, without event. Remus and Lupin took turns sleeping once in awhile, but most of the time neither could sleep, each filled with worry.

Lupin was just drifting off to sleep when a choking gasp startled him. He sat up, alarmed.

Minerva was sitting upright, her eyes bulging, her hands at her throat. 

"Re-mmus...Reemuuss...I -- can't -- breathe," was all she could gasp.

"Sirius!" Remus's panicked voice echoed throughout the room. Sirius opened his eyes, jumping up, grasping the situation quickly. 

Minerva streched out her shaky arms towards Remus, as if asking to be embraced. He took her hands in his and sat behind her. 

"Minerva, you can breathe. This isn't real--you've been touched by a dark demon, and it's left you with hallucinations. You're imagining this. I know it seems very real--but it's not--just believe it's not real and you'll be able to breathe."

"Remus, MERLIN, are you sure it's not real? Shes DYING!" Sirius cried, terror etched across his face.

"Yes...it's not real. WE have to believe it's not real--or she'll die," he said the last words solomely.

Minerva now had tears pouring town her face, her eyes were full of terror, as she clutched Remus's hands so tightly she drew blood.

"Shh-shh -- Minerva, lean back against me. Feel my chest rise and fall with every breath I take." He wrapped an arm around her and placed a hand on her chest.

He took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "See, I can feel your chest rise as I breathe, you're breathing with me," he whispered softly in her ear.

Minerva arched her back and neck, gasping...choking...trying to find air. Her fingers were intertwined with Remus's, to tightly that his were turning blue. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped down onto Remus's own cheek. He could feel emotion building up inside up him. He was ready to burst. He couldn't stand having this poor women who he cared about immensly in pain. His own eyes were overflowing with tears and were begining to spill down his cheeks.

"I know darling, it hurts, just hang on, it will be over soon. Remember, you're breathing with me, I can feel you breathing." He soothed, trying to keep his voice even.

Minerva could feel his chest rise under her, but she couldn't take in any air of her own. Please she thought, Let this be over. Her world was begining to fade to black. This isn't real she thought, I can breath, I'm breathing with Remus.

Suddenly a loud cry erruptted from her throat. "REMUS!" She screamed. "Remus, I'm dying..." Her voice trailed off, and she realized that she was indeed breathing.

Her body went limp against Remus's- she could here her own ragged breaths.

A look of relief flushed across Sirius's face, who had been standing at bay. "Oh Minerva, I thought I was going to loose you," he cried. He crawled onto the bed, and for the first time that night, pulled Minerva into a bone-crushing, protective embrace. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently back and fourth. He had been so worried about and overwhelmed. It felt so good just to hold and protect her.

Minerva reached her arm up and touched his face, running her fingers through his ragged hair. "I'll be okay," she whispered hoarsely.

"Don't try to talk, you're too exhausted, just sleep. I'm here, I won't let go of you." He settled back against the headboard and shut his eyes briefly. He too was exhausted. 

"That was too hard," Minerva whispered. "There's going to be more, isn't there?"

"I know" Remus said. "But we'll be here with you. Just sleep."

"Remus?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Part 4

Severus Snape stood in his potions lab at Hogwarts working on the potion for Minerva. He had been there for almost three hours now and was growing tired of the tedious task that lay ahead of him nearly three more days.

Potion making was indeed a tedious task. One had to pay attention to every detail and not miss a thing. Severus was having a hard time paying attention. His stomach swirled with worry and torment.

Minerva was one of the few people who he genuinely liked and cared about. She was one of his few friends. The thought of losing her made him want to die. Although the affliction that she had wasn't usually fatal, nevertheless, she was old, and something like this could kill her.

_How did she come to be in this condition anyways?_, he thought. It could have been any incident. As a former Death Eater, he knew that evil lurked everywhere, as much as people tried to deny it. Not just Voldemort and his cronies, but spirits that lurked in nooks and crannies. Severus suspected that Minerva probably didn't notice a thing when it actually occurred. Maybe she got a chill and passed it off has silliness on her part.

He would be sure to tell her how to avoid this sort of thing in the future—he had a number of protective potions and body-guarding wards that could be placed.

Not only did the thought of losing Minerva upset Severus, the thought of her in pain hurt. He remembered that horrifying moment when he had awoken to her screams, bursting into her room only to find Sirius on top of her, holding her down. She had such a look of terror in her eyes and was struggling so feverishly against him, Severus was sure he was trying to—he shut his yes tightly at the thought—violate her.

Of course, that was not the case, Sirius was only trying to help her, and Severus later realized, regretfully, because Black wasn't his favorite friend, that Sirius cared about her too and would never harm her.

Severus wished that he was back at Grimauld Place right now, a place he usually never wanted to be. He wanted to be there to watch over Minerva and protect her, instead of being here, away from her. For all he knew, this demon could come back and attack her, it wasn't unheard of. He needed to be there, he was the expert in dark arts after all.

But he was here, stuck in the cold Dungeon. He did keep reminding himself that he was brewing a potion that would make her better. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Severus, being the expert in entering one's mind and thoughts, assumed that Minerva would never hear his attempts to enter her mind, but that didn't matter that much at the moment.

I'm with you, Minerva. I doubt you can hear me, but I'm with you. Just hold on.

A/N: Read and review please. Thanks! I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Part 5

Severus returned the following night to Grimauld Place. He had received word via the Floo Network from Remus about Minerva's episode the previous night. Remus had informed him though, that she'd been fine for the rest of the night and throughout the day. Everyone else at Grimauld Place had kept out of their way, though Mrs. Weasley had offered to help a number of times. They were all concerned, but understand Minerva was in good hands.

Severus didn't have the potion ready yet—all that was left to do was to let it brew for two more day, however, he did make a potion that would keep her calm and help with hallucinations.

He padded down the creaky hall towards Minerva's bedroom, turning the handle and entering the room as quietly as possible encase she was asleep.

"Hi," He whispered to Remus, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Minerva was sleeping soundly, as was Sirius, who was slumped in his own chair against the window.

Remus nodded to Severus slowly. Remus's face was much paler than usual, he had large, dark circles under his eyes while his eyes themselves looked bloodshot. His head kept drooping to the side, his body's way of telling him he needed sleep, but he fought on, desperately trying to stay awake, keeping his eyes focused on Minerva.

"Well, I suppose, even though I've spent the past night brewing a complicated potion—well, complicated for some—I think you two should get some sleep before you're both useless," Severus said sternly.

"But shouldn't—Minerva…" Remus trailed off. He seemed just too exhausted to be able to form a sentence that made sense.

"It's alright, I'll watch over her." Severus replied curtly. "I find I don't need much sleep."

Remus sighed and stood up. "Alright, but just be careful. She wasn't very well last night, that episode was frightening."

"I brought something that should help with that."

Remus nodded, walking over to Sirius and shaking his arm.

"Remus what is it? Is it Minerva?" Sirius squinted in the darkness, attempting with difficulty to wake himself up.

"No, no, Sirius, she's fine. Its time to go, Severus is here, he'll watch over her. We both need sleep."

Sirius groaned and stood up slowly, his back cracking. He stared at Severus, giving him a suspicious look. "Oh, fine, well, I guess I'll be on my way." He walked over to the bed and leaned over Minerva. He lowered his face so it was just above hers.

"I'm going to go for now—don't worry, you'll be okay," he whispered softly, pushing loose strands of hair off her face. "You've been so strong, and I know you'll continue to fight." He kissed her forehead softly. "Bye."

He felt a hand on his arm and looked at Remus, who began to guide him from the room. Remus squeezed Minerva's hand. "Bye, Minerva."

Severus watched the two men leave and walked slowly over to the side of the bed. He lit a bedside candle with his wand and sat down in the chair.

He hated to wake Minerva up, but he needed to give her the potion. "Minerva?" He called gently. "Minerva?"

It didn't work, Minerva lay there, sound asleep. Severus noted at how peaceful she looked. Her skin glowed luminously in the candle light, her dark curls framing her face and gracing the pillow. She looked beautiful.

Severus sighed deeply and took her hand, squeezing it. He called her named a little louder this time, shaking her hand slightly.

Minerva's eyes burst open, wide with terror, her throat opening with a strangled gasp.

"Minerva, it's alright, it's just me," Severus said gently. He saw recognition in her eyes, and within a moment she was calm, realizing it was indeed Severus Snape. "Sorry I had to wake you, but I'm going to give you a potion that will make you feel better."

"Oh, Severus…." Minerva took in a long breath. She sat upright, stretched out her arms and threw them around his neck. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Minerva," he whispered quietly, placing a hand on her back. "That was not my intention."

Minerva pulled back slightly and looked deeply into his eyes. She stroked a hand down the side of his face. "You're intentions are always noble, you're such a wonderful, good man. People don't think of you that way, which is so unfair." She placed her other hand on his cheek, cupping his face. "You're so misunderstood."

She pulled him towards her and held his head against her chest. "Oh, my Severus, oh, how I love you."

Severus heart erupted with emotion. But he stiffened in her arms—he knew she wasn't herself, this was simply part of her illness.

Minerva felt his body language change. "What, don't you love me, Severus? D-d-don't you?"

Severus could hear the panic and sadness in her voice. He felt her heart begin to pound loudly against her chest. He feared if he didn't say what she wanted to hear she might go into a state of panic and harm herself.

"Minerva, shh," he soothed gently, pushing her back against the pillows. "Yes, of course I love you."

Her face relaxed, and her eyes that were once full of fear filled with passion.

A/N: More to come! Did I leave you hanging on the edge of your seats? Just kidding. Anyways, I love to read reviews, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N Well, here is part 6. Hope you like. Does anyone have any suggestions? If you review you could let me know, and maybe I'll put your idea in the story! If people review faster I'll post more chapters faster  Thanks

Part 6

"Severus…" Minerva panted. She reached her arm up and traced a line down his throat, her hand coming to grip his white collar. She began to whisper something so faint that Severus couldn't hear at all.

"Minerva?" He whispered. He leaned over her, lowering his head to just above hers, placing his ear just above her mouth.

"I want you, Severus," Minerva murmured huskily in his ear, taking this opportunity to slink her arms around his neck and run her hands through his dark hair. She kissed his ear passionately. Severus whimpered slightly, all the blood rushing to his groin.

"I want every part of you—your forehead…" she gasped, kissing his forehead.

"Your nose," she kissed his nose. "And your eyes, oh, your eyes, Severus, your beautiful, soulful, kind eyes," she moaned, softly kissing both his closed eyelids. She pressed her mouth up against his soft lips, massaging them fervently with her own. "Make love to me, Severus."

"No—Minerva, no…please, we can't do this," Severus's chest heaved. With much reluctance, he pushed her back against the mattress. He stared down at her, looking deeply into her eyes which were full of longing and desire. Oh, how he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her soft body against his, and never let go of her. Because he wasn't lying before, he did love her.

But he couldn't take advantage of her like this. She didn't really love him—she was under a spell, and continuing would just hurt her, something he would never do.

"Minerva…" Severus hesitated. "I know you think you love me. But you're just under a spell, this isn't real.

"No!" Minerva cried, squirming under his hands which still held her arms. "It's not an illusion! I've loved you for so long, Severus. All this spell has done is allow me to open up my heart and tell you the truth. Please, let me go, let me…touch you."

Severus slowly released her arms, sitting upright on the bed beside her, sighing. Minerva sat up and slid towards him. She slid her arms around his middle slowly, and pulled herself forward so she was pressed flat against his back. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I know you want me," She murmured feverishly in his ear. I can feel it in your body, by touching you. I know you want to touch me, and I know…you love me."

He abruptly pulled out of her grasp, leaping from the bed. A shocked and hurt Minerva sat on the edge of the bed, tears rimming her green eyes. She felt a cold spot where his warm body had been. She folded her arms across her chest, shivering.

He stared down at her, his heart breaking. This most likely was hurting him more than it was hurting her. He knelt in front of her, prying apart her arms and took her hands in his, caressing them softly.

"Oh, Minerva, you're so cold," Severus gasped, warming her hands with his. He looked into her face and saw tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore. He took her in his arms and held her close. "I'll tell you the truth. I love you. That's the truth—I'm not saying it just to make you feel better. I've been in love with you for years. But I know you don't feel the same way, which is why we can't act on our feelings."

Minerva let out a loud whimper, the last of the emotions she was capable of expressing, and laid her head against his shoulder. Severus placed a protective hand on the back of her head and smoothed her hair. "Shh, it's okay, just rest now."

Minerva wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Just hold me," she said, her voice weak. "Don't let go, please…" she pleaded, "Even after I'm asleep."

Severus nodded. "Yes, of course."

He crawled into bed and opened his arms. She crawled into them, allowing them to close around her and cradle her softly. He pulled an arm away briefly to pull the covers around them, quickly returning it to the warmth of her body.

Minerva lay there and inhaled his scent. Her face was nestled in the crook of his neck. She reached her arm out and found his hand, finding finally the warmth and love she needed.

A/N Well, let me know what you think. Thanks very much to **Butterfly Wolf** for your encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: So sorry this took so long to update, hope you enjoy, please read and review as always 

Part 7

Severus opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. He was lying on his back next to Minerva, who was curled up against his side. He cursed himself for falling asleep. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep—not now. He had a job to do, to protect Minerva. Although he didn't think that any harm would come to Minerva at the moment.

_No harm will ever come to her while I'm here_. He thought. He glanced at the Muggle alarm clock (Arthur Weasley had installed one in every room); it was 4 in the morning. It wouldn't be long now before Sirius and Remus woke up to watch over her while he put the finishing touches on the potion. Then this all would be over, and Minerva wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

Severus glanced down at her, staring into her sleeping face. She had been in a deep, unbreakable sleep for 5 hours now. _No wonder_, he thought, sighing. His poor Minerva, she had been through too much, no wonder she was exhausted.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him so she rested her cheek against his chest. He ran a hand softly though her hair and caressed her forehead.

"You're a strong woman," he whispered. "You're very brave and I'm so proud of you…I still…and will always…love you." His last words were so quiet they were barely spoken.

"Severus? Severus, are you here?" Minerva trembled, having just woken and still in the depths of sleep and confusion. She squirmed slightly, trying to sit up, as if looking for him. Her arms reached out as she slid upwards against his chest.

"Severus." Was all she whispered as she signified finding him by pulling him into an affectionate embrace.

Severus had to admit that, though Minerva was ill, which was something he would never want again, he didn't mind the frequent hugs he kept receiving from her. Never in his life had anyone been as affectionate with him as she was being now, and it felt very good.

"Oh, Minerva," Severus gasped, returning her hug. "What's wrong?"

Minerva lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Nothing, I just…was confused when I woke up, I felt scared. But then I realized that you were here, and now I feel so safe."

She found his hand and began to play with his fingers. "Severus, I really wasn't lying before. Can't you tell I'm not insane at the moment, well, even when I was I wasn't lying!"

"Lying about what?"

"When I said I love you, I wasn't lying."

Severus just started deeply into her eyes, which were full of love, mirroring his own.

"Severus, please, just kiss me."

Severus would have held back. But this time he was sure she wasn't suffering from her illness at the moment, and he truly couldn't take another moment of not kissing her. She seemed to want him so badly, and it was as if denying her request would harm her.

Severus gently placed his soft lips against hers, her warmth radiating onto him. He felt passion and heat radiate through his body as she returned his soft kisses. He kissed her gently and slowly, however as they went on, they became faster and needy, but still soft and delicate.

"Oh Minerva, you don't know what you do to me!" Severus moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling and Warner Bros do.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing. Really busy with writing essays for school and stuff. Well, enjoy, read and review please!

Part 8

Severus abruptly broke away from the kiss and instead just held Minerva. "No Minerva, I can't… I can't do this, it's not right." He whispered. But she didn't seem to hear him. He felt her head fall against his shoulder with a soft thud.

He glanced down at her, a small smile forming on the corner of his lips. She had fallen asleep when she was trying to kiss him. For some reason he found that slightly amusing. He carefully lowered her back down against the mattress.

"Severus," she murmured, not opening her eyes. She grasped some of his black hair in her hands and gripped the strands tightly as he laid her back against the pillows. She was currently in that state between sleep and being awake, not recognizing what was going on yet, but still somehow aware of her surroundings.

"Severus, I'm tired," she whispered, her voice week and hoarse.

"I know, it's alright, just sleep." He said softly. Her hand moved down from his hair and rested on his cheek, running down to his chin and over his lips. Her fingers caressed at his lips, playing with them, then slowly slid down his chin, tracing a soft line down his jaw line.

Severus shivered as he felt her fingers slide under his chin and down the front of his throat. He tilted his head back and arched his neck in pleasure, releasing a gasp as heat ran through his body. She moved her hand up his throat and played with his earlobe.

He was about to hesitantly remove her hand and tell her to go to sleep when he felt the hand slip from its place and fall at her side. She had returned to her deep sleep.

"Goodnight Minerva," he whispered, smiling, kissing her softly on the forehead.

He stood up just as the door creaked open and Remus and Sirius walked though it. Severus nodded to them, mumbling something about needing to get the potion finished right away, and telling them they better take care of her, before he burst out the door.

Sirius glanced at Minerva's sleeping form, relieved that she was sleeping and wasn't panicky at the moment. In fact, to him she appeared to much better. Although she did possess the tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation.

"Hello, Minerva," Remus whispered quietly.

"Shh!" Sirius hissed, "You'll wake her!"

"Sorry," Remus apologized, looking at Minerva, and lighting at bedside candle with his wand. He sat in the chair beside the bed and opened a book. Sirius walked over to the window and sat in the large sill that was layered with cushions. He curled up and stared out into the early morning sky.

He listened to Minerva's soft breathing, something that would have put him to sleep immediately if he had not slept all day.

The next hour was pretty much uneventful, until there was a sudden gasp from the bed.

Remus snapped his booked shut and leaned forward in his chair. He placed a hand on Minerva's arm, staring into her face which yielded wide green eyes.

"Minerva, are you ok—" He was interrupted as Minerva choked loudly, wheezing and taking in sharp breaths. Or, at least, she was trying to take in breaths.

Sirius nearly fell out of his windowsill and flew to the side of the bed opposite Remus.

Minerva sat up in bed with her hand gripping at her chest, her eyes filled with pain. She let out one loud painful cough after another, her body shaking and threatening to collapse under the pressure. Remus sat beside her and wrapped and arm around her, supporting her weight against his side. "Just try to cough it all out, Minerva. That will get rid of it."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as sobs intertwined with her coughs. Sirius reached out and took her hand. He hated to see her cry, or be in pain. It wasn't fair—why did this happen to her? It should have been him who suffered though this. His heart broke, and he felt all he should do now was hold her. He pulled her into his arms and her hands immediately gripped at his thread barren clothes. She coughed violently against him for several minutes.

He was just beginning to think the spell was subsiding when she let out another cough. He thought nothing of it, until he felt something warm and moist seep though into his undershirt. He smiled, almost laughing at he stared down at her still form. "Minerva? Did you drool on me?" He reached down and patted at the wet spot, and went to wipe his hand on another dry part of his clothes when he saw a bright flash of red. His hand was covered in blood. Sirius gasped. He looked down again in alarm, grasping Minerva by the shoulders and hastily pushing her away from him.

"Oh, Merlin, no... Minerva, please baby, no…" His chest was covered in blood, the crimson color also staining her mouth.

Remus looked up, his face contorting in horror as he saw the blood. He barely registered Sirius screaming at him that she was coughing up blood.

"Quick, get her into that chair!" Remus ordered, lifting Minerva off the bed with Sirius's help. They lowered her into the chair carefully. She moaned and rolled her head to the side, choking weakly, more blood coming from her mouth and trickling down her white blouse that was stained crimson.

"What can we do Remus!" Sirius cried.

Remus shook his head sadly. Nothing, there's nothing we can do, not until Severus brings the potion.

Remus stroked the side of Minerva's face. "Just breathe slowly, Minerva, if you need to cough, cough. It will be over soon."

"Severus," she choked. "Please, come back. Severus, I need you."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: I'm so, so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with writing essays and exams and working. But here it is, read and review.

Part 9

"Just hang on Minerva," Remus whispered gently, placing a towel in her lap to catch the blood. "Severus will be here soon with the potion and this will all be over."

Minerva's eyes widened in fear as another fit of choking overtook her. She moved her hand to cover her mouth, only to have tears spill down her cheeks at the sight of blood covering her fingers. She felt a sharp, burning pain in her chest with each cough and the gross metallic taste of blood.

The pain in her chest was made worse by the emptiness she felt at not having Severus with her. She wished he were here to hold her and comfort her. She yearned to feel his warm body against hers, to be safe in his warm, protective embrace. She knew he would return soon—but would she last that long?

Sirius gasped at the amount of blood that drenched Minerva. He looked upon her shivering form and felt a wave of protective emotions flood him.

"She's soaked," he whispered to Remus. "She's going to freeze to death, we need to get her out of these clothes, and I concerned she's losing too much blood, she looks so pale."

Remus nodded solemnly. He too was worried about the amount of blood she was losing. "If this keeps up, well…we'll need to get her a blood transfusion, as crazy as that sounds."

"A blood transfusion- how?"

"Basically transfiguring a needle, tubes, medical equipment, a donor- you, and a doctor- me," Remus answered.

Remus expected Sirius to protest, but instead was surprised by his valor of duty.

"Anything for Minerva, anything, I'll give her all of my blood, if it causes her to feel the slightest bit better," Sirius said strongly.

"Come on, let's get her out of these clothes before we do anything else," Remus stated, transfiguring a clean nightgown and robe.

He handed the robes to Sirius and approached Minerva, who slumped in the chair, her eyes half open.

"Minerva dear? We need to get you into warm clothes. Can you get changed yourself?"

Minerva looked up, moving her mouth slowly, trying to form an answer. Instead, another cough followed by a spurt of blood caused her to collapse painfully back into the chair. Her eyes rolled back and closed.

"Minerva!" Remus cried, panicking. Her eyes shifted under her closed lids, as if she was struggling to open her eyes. He leaned over hear and listened for breathing—which much to his relief was still taking place.

"Okay," he whispered to himself. "Well just have to get you changed." He didn't think she would mind under the circumstances, and besides, he wasn't going to take advantage of her.

He quickly and quietly pulled the wet robes from her body, shielding her with his own body from the outside world. Next he slipped the nightgown over her head and fastened the robe around her waist.

"There, that's better." He turned to Sirius who grabbed the bloody robes and angrily destroyed them with his wand.

Remus placed a wool blanket over her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Severus?" Minerva whispered, her eyes still closed. She reached her hand out to Remus. "Severus, is that you?"

Remus took her hand in both of his and sighed gently. "No, Minerva, it's just me, Remus. But Severus will be back soon."

"I need him," she whispered. "I…love him."

Remus was taken back. He had noticed Severus's severe protective side of Minerva during this whole incident. He did have to admit that Snape, who was often unkind and uncooperative with most people he met, had never been that way with Minerva. He had always seemed to have respected her. And now he was showing how much he cared for her.

But Remus was surprised that Minerva loved Snape, even though he had seen signs of her wanting to be near him. He remembered that night when he had entered the room to the sight of Snape holding Minerva in his arms. He remembered the way she held onto him, for protection.

Remus didn't know what to say to Minerva about this, so he just whispered soothing words to her. "Shh, Snape will be here, he won't let you down."

a/n: next part, Snape returns!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Severus sighed nervously as he prepared the final components on the potion. It felt like he had been away from Minerva for days. He needed to get this potion to her as quickly as possible.

"I'm coming Minerva," he whispered, securing the lid on the flask. He tucked it safely into break-proof container and placed it on the inside of his robes. Now he would take the Floo network back to Grimauld place—and finally, Minerva would have her cure.

The scene Severus arrived to was shocking to say the least. He arrived on the main floor, finding it dark and deathly quiet. Pretty much no one but Lupin, Sirius, Minerva and himself had occupied the house, except for Kreacher and those dreadful wall paintings.

A slight whimpering alerted him to activity on the second floor. Severus's heart began to pound as he rushed up the stairs, running down the narrow corridor to that dreaded room, the one Minerva had spent the past three days ill.

He pushed open the door to find Lupin lying on the bed, half sitting up, holding Minerva in his arms. She was wrapped in several blankets, but still shivered uncontrollably. Sirius sat beside the bed with a sullen look on his face. Severus agreed with Sirius that he had a reason to be sullen. Minerva was deathly pale, paler than the last time Severus had seen her.

She shook as she gripped Lupin's arm and squeezed it, her eyes wincing in pain. "Lupin, I can't take much more of this." She gasped loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, make it stop, Remus, end this!"

Lupin reached his hand out and stroked it softly over her cheek and through her hair. "Ssh, just rest, Minerva, you're going to be fine. I'm promising you that."

Severus couldn't stand seeing Minerva in such pain anymore, and stepped forward from the shadows. "It's alright Minerva, I'm here."

"Severus," Minerva whispered. She had a look of happy shock on her face as she pulled away from Remus and stretched her arms out to Severus.

Severus sat on the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It feels so good to hold you," he murmured softly in her ear. He pulled back his head and kissed the back of her jaw just where it met her ear. He let his lips linger there, savoring the physical contact and the feel of her soft skin against his lips.

Minerva's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her hands gripping the back of his robes.

Severus pulled away only for a moment to look into her large green eyes. He cupped her faced in both hands and placed a soft long kiss on her forehead, before taking her back into his arms and pressing her protectively against his chest. "I'm here," he whispered once more. "And I've got something for you."

He reluctantly released her from his arms and laid her back against the pillow. Lupin, who had retreated to the area of the chair where Sirius sat, glanced eagerly as Severus reached into his robes and pulled out the container. He took the flask from the package.

"Just drink this, Minerva." Severus held the flask to her lips as she swallowed back the potion, gripping at the awful taste, but taking it all back.

"There, now you're okay. You're okay Minerva." Severus smiled down at her, caressing the side of her face.

"How long will it take to take effect?" Sirius asked.

Severus turned to look at him. He had all but forgotten about Sirius and Lupin being in the room. He had finally given Minerva her potion, he had saved her. The woman he loved was saved and safe—that's all he was thinking about.

"About three hours for a full effect, but it starts to take effect immediately."

Severus could indeed see the change in her already, as he watched her sleep softly against the pillows.

"Now all she needs to do is sleep," he sighed. "And so do I." He kicked off his shoes, removed his robe, tossed it to a surprised Lupin, and slid under the covers next to Minerva.

Minerva seemed to feel his presence even in her sleep. She turned to face him and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. Forgetting about Sirius and Lupin again, and just overjoyed to have a recovering Minerva with him, Severus returned her hug feverishly.

Lupin and Sirius left the room quietly, leaving Severus and Minerva in the quiet, candle-lit room.

"I love you, so much, Minerva." Severus whispered gently. He knew now that she wasn't under any spell anymore, and this was it, his moment of truth. Did she really love him? He didn't know.

"I know you do, Severus. All that time, when I was sick, I remember you saying it. And I was never delusional when it told you that I also love you. I truly love you Severus, I'd be lost without you." She whispered weakly, her throat drying up, causing her to cough.

"Oh God, my Minerva…" Severus gasped, tears of happiness spilling down his cheeks. No one had ever made him feel as happy as this women in his arms did.

"Severus? Are you—crying? She wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed his eyes. "Ssh, it's alright, I've got you." She tightened her arms around him, feeling him sigh deeply.

Severus couldn't hold back his tears. No one in his life had loved him like this women was right now. But he forced the tears to stopped, clearing his throat. "I'm okay, it's you that needs to be taken care of. Just sleep and know I'll be here in the morning."


End file.
